codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel "Dustkill" Villagomez
'''Gabriel "Dustkill" VIllagomez '''is a soldier for Task Force 171. He fought in World War III. Biography Early Life Gabriel Villagomez grew up in California. He always wanted to be in the army since he was a little kid. When Gabriel turned 18 he joined the Army Rangers but failed the training so he coulden't fit in for a soldier at that time. For one year all he did was practice and practice. Fighting. Shooting. Military Life Army Rangers 2011 In 2011 when Gabriel was 19 he joined the Army Rangers again. He then passed all of training. Gabriel was fit and ready to be a Army Ranger. He was in the Rangers 2nd Recon Team. Gabriel was called by, Villagomez or private. One time Gabriel was sceduled to go to Russia so they brought him to the border of Russia. The next day Gabriel heard that a nuclear missle attack had hit many soldiers and killed them, including his team (Rangers 2nd Recon Team). Gabriel was shocked and angry about what happend to his team. Operation Snowburrow 2015 On one operation Gabriel and nine other men went behind enemy lines in a Russian compound. Villagomez and the team thought they knew what they were doing. Go infaltraite the enemy comound and attack. They had it all wrong. The minute they stepped in the compound enemies came tackling the team. Seven hours later Gabriel finds himself in a garage with one little lightbulb on the cealing. Gabriel is tied up to a chair and beat up. When the enemy saw Gabriel open his eyes, the enemy got Gabriel's head and pointed it to the light and asked him if they had anymore men coming to attack. Gabriel refused to tell him. The enemy just beat Gabriel to the point of Gabriel throwing up blood. Two hours later Gabriel cuts the ties on him and strangles one enemy to death. Villagomez then gets the pistol and frees his team. Gabriel, all wounded and covered in bruises get two men and carries them outside. The team then attacks the Russians and call for help. Choppers then come to pick up Gabriel and the team. Gabriel gets on and sees a general. He never saw that general before. He was wearing a patch saying, "TF 171". The general than invited Gabriel to join Task Force 171. Gabriel did and went to his new team. Task Force 171 2016 Gabriel enterterd the traing area. He saw skilled soldiers shooting and training. Gabriel asked one of the soldiers about more information about the team. The soldier said that Task Force 171 is a group built up of elite soldiers from the Navy SEALs, Delta Force, Army Rangers, and SAS . Gabriel was facinated of the soldiers. The general then came up to Gabriel and gave him a codename. Dustkill. Gabriel then trained really hard. He trained alongside some new friends he made. One was named Alex. Codenamed Ghost. Ghost served in the SAS and in the Navy SEALs. Even worked with Rangers and Delta. Gabriel was amazed in how many branches Alex experienced in. Gabriel also met some other people. Two brothers. Justin Brewer and Brandon Brewer. Justin served in Delta Force. Brandon served with Alex in the Navy SEALs.